Sage Magic
Sage magic (仙人魔法 sennin mahou) is a type of Lost Magic that gives the user the ability to summon animals and enter stages of the sage which gives them enhanced abilities and powers of the animal and the ability to Take Over into their aligned to from the zodiac. it can also be used to power up a spells. Description Sage Magic is similar to Great Sage Arc but instead of years of meditation it will usually take 12 months to learn it and another 12 months to perfect it. So far none of the sages have learnt it faster or slower than 12 months. This magic is taught by 12 animals that are hidden in concealed locations that only 12 people are able to find. But as soon as one of the sages die he will be reborn and able to find, learn and master it all again. After the have mastered the arts the Animal will enter the users body via a technique similar to the Dragon Soul Seal that will make summoning them easier and will allow the user to use Take Over them for stage 2 and stage 3 of the sage. Abilities The User will be able to summon their aligned animal with the requirement of a blood sacrifice and a massive quantity of magic. They will also be able to absorb raw Ethernano without the need to filter it. Using the raw Ethernano they will enter the stages of the sage where they will have enhanced strength, speed, and will be able to make invisible copies of themselves, turn partially into their aligned animal and completely turn into their aligned animal. Stages of The Sage The first stage also known as activation will allow the user to absorb raw Ethernano into their bodies and then fuse it in their body. Signs of this stage being activated are blue glowing lines resembling their aligned animals skin. They will have enhanced strength, speed, reflexes, senses and will be able to make invisible solid copies of themselves that have the same abilities as the creator. The second stage allows the user to make holograms of body parts of their animal example a head, arm, leg. The last stage turns the user into their aligned animal, as tall as mountains this is their final and in most cases their most powerful stage.Igneel Uses The only spells known for sage magic are Summoning Magic (Sage Magic) and Stages of The Sage and The seal of the sage Other uses are: Enhanced Strength which is very understated considering this strength allows them to loft mountains Enhanced Speed which allows the user to move at the least a blur and at the most breaking the sound barrier Enhanced Reflexes/sensory skills which basically allow you to fight your opponent blind Weaknesses 1. Raw Ethernano is the first and surprisingly biggest flaw of this magic as they need Ethernano to enter Stages of the Sage but Ethernano is constantly being absorbed and spat back out which makes it extremely difficult to enter Stages of the Sage in the middle of a fight. 2. Slayer Magic is the most difficult for a sage to battle against since they also are able to absorb ethernano but it depends on what type of element the slayer uses when they fight against them Category:Magic and Abilities Category:Caster Magic Category:Magic